A Play To Remember
by Im.just.kinda.here.i.guess
Summary: Dean walks in on Sam in a theatre...or is it Sam? ahah im bad at summaries WARNING! Wincest...WINCESTTTT yeeeee ok enjoy the story :) oh and yes. There is sex. so RATED M ok enjoy lovlies :)


Dean burst into the theatre, eyes wildly looking around for the trickster. It had caused enough trouble already, creating an alligator in the sewer and an alien abduction. He didn't want any more people to be hurt by these pranks. Dean had to admit, though, that he did like the trickster's style. If he ever caught it, he would have to ask it for some pranking tips. Dean's eyes met the stage. On it, was a large, round bed with red, velvety sheets and heart-shaped pillows. On the bed lay little Sammy, looking not so little in the dim light of the theatre. Not to mention he was completely naked. Dean's eyes flitted down to Sam's…*ahem* _area, _then suddenly looked away. 'What are you thinking, Dean! He's your little brother!' He thought to himself. Sam had really grown up, in some areas more than others. Dean felt himself slowly getting harder. 'Goddammit! Come on, Trickster. This isn't cool.'

"Dean." Dean's attention shot back to the stage. Sam, in a husky voice, said, "Come on, Dean, It's okay. Come over here. We both know that you want me. I've been waiting for you."

"You're not real." Said Dean, taking out the wooden stake from his coat pocket with his eyes still on Sam.

"Oh, but trust me. It will feel real." Sam said, slowly getting up and walking over to Dean. Sam came closer, and grabbed Dean by the collar. Dean tried to struggle, but soon gave up. He dropped the stake. This mirage had Sam's feel, Sam's smell…Dean couldn't resist. Sam leaned down and kissed him passionately. Dean grunted in protest, but the noise soon turned into a moan as Sam forcefully but still gently shoved his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean quickly became hard, but he felt so wrong about this. He shouldn't be enjoying making out with his little brother. That was just wrong. But he couldn't help it. He had fantasized about Sam for so long. He was all Dean thought about when he jerked off. But Dean knew it was wrong…so wrong. But this wasn't that bad, was it? It wasn't actually Sam, so why be worried? This thought comforted him as Sam slowly began to take Dean's shirt off and sucking on his collarbone. Dean moaned loudly. Suddenly, he heard laughing, and Sam and the bed vanished. Dean whipped his head around, to find the Trickster sitting in a cushiony theatre chair and laughing.

"You were enjoying that there, weren't you, Dean?" Asked the Trickster condescendingly.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Yelled Dean, pulling his shirt back on over his head.

"Oh, but I have a friend here! He'll help me fight if he has to." Out from behind the door, a djinn appeared.

"What the…" Asked Dean.

"I had Balarama here help me out with the prank. You see, he told me your biggest fantasy, your biggest wish, and I made it happen! You can go back over there now Balarama." The djinn left without a word.

"You…you BASTARD!" Yelled Dean.

"Ah, but you like my style of pranking, don't you, little Dean?"

"Shut up." Dean bent over to pick up the wooden stake, and as he did, he heard a shrill cry of pain. Sam ran into the theatre, dragging the djinn's dead body behind him. "Sam…" said Dean.

"Hey. Found this. Killed it. Need help with this little bitch here?"

"Ha. I missed ya, Sammy." Dean laughed, and together they ran to the Trickster, and stabbed it in the heart before it had time to do anything. It vanished.

Dean looked at Sam, and then at the floor. He felt incredibly awkward. If Sam had followed through with the plan, then that means he saw everything that happened.

"So uh…it it true? Is that…Is that your biggest wish?" Asked Sam awkwardly, eyes on the ground.

Shit. "Well…ah…I mean…"

"Dean. If it is…if the djinn got it right then…well…I have the same wish as you. Dean, I think about you a lot. I…I love you, Dean." Said Sam, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. It should have been awkward, but it wasn't. Dean's eyes shot up to meet Sam's.

"I..I love you, too, Sammy." Before Dean had time to say anything else, Sam leaned down and put his lips on Dean's. It felt like kissing the mirage the trickster had made, but this time it was real. So real. God, Dean had fantasized about this for months, and now it was actually happening. Sam pulled Dean closer to him, and used his own lips to part Dean's. Sam slipped his tongue into Dean's open mouth, and Dean involuntarily let out a loud moan. He put his tongue into Sam's mouth, and they intertwined the two tongues. Dean moved his lips slowly down onto Sam's neck, and he kissed his neck slowly. Sam moaned, and Dean could feel his brother's boner on his own. Dean was so turned on, and he wanted more. He pulled off his own shirt, and then Sam's. Dean began to suck on Sam's neck, and he smiled knowing that he would have a large hickey on his neck the next day.

"Sam. Please. I want you. Right now."

"Dean…we're in a theatre. People will see"

"Do you see anyone in this building right now? Besides, it's like ten o'clock at night. Nobody's gonna see. C'mon Sam, do me. Please."

"All right. Let's do it." Said Sam in a deep, husky voice. "Blow me." Dean found it incredibly hot to have Sam so demanding and in control. Sam hopped up onto the stage, and took off his pants and briefs. Dean gawked, Sam's penis was, in fact, very large. He sat so that it was dangling off the stage, and Dean knelt and took Sam's hard cock in his mouth. Sam moaned, which turned Dean on even more. He grabbed Sam's balls as he licked his cock, with his mouth still wrapped around it. Sam whimpered and moaned like a puppy, and Dean smiled. Dean moved his tongue over to the slit of Sam's penis, and Sam just about came right there. Right before he was about to come, Dean removed Sam's cock from his mouth.

"Ah ah ah! You're not coming just yet." Said Dean in a deep, sexy voice. He crawled up onto the stage with Sam, and he took off his pants and boxers. Sam still shook with pleasure from the blowjob, as Dean crawled on top of Sam and started making out with him, hard. As they passionately kissed, Sam gave Dean a handjob, and it felt like heaven. Dean cried out in pleasure, and he almost came, but same removed his hand. "Sam! Dammit, Sam. Oh god, you're so hot. Do me. Do me now!"

"Oh Dean, yes. Oh god, yes Dean. Bend over. Now!" Sam yelled. Dean flipped over, so his face was on the stage and his ass was in the air. Sam stood up, and shoved his large, hard cock into Dean's waiting hole.

It hurt like hell, but it felt so good. Dean yelled loudly. "Sammy! Yeah Sammy, right there!" A custodian walked into the theatre, with a cart on wheels and a mop. He looked up, saw the two boys, and ran, dropping his mop and leaving the cart behind. "Oh god Sam! I-I'm gonna come!"

"Me too!" yelled Sam. "Dean. Dean, I love you. I love you so much."

"Oh god Sammy, I love you too" Said Dean as he came, screaming Sam's name. Sam came seconds after, shaking spastically. They lay there together on the stage, panting and hugging.

"Dean." Whispered Sam.

"Sam."

"Let's go home." And they did.


End file.
